


The Wild Blue

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cameos, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Diving, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inktober 2019, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merpeople, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Scuba Diving, Sharks, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri had come up from the water twice now, water dripping down his body and off of his slick hair, his wetsuit clinging to him like a skin-tight glove.....Viktor was going to die and it had nothing to do with the sharks at allOr: Viktor finally gets to live his dream of going shark diving but all he can think about is his hot dive instructor





	The Wild Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16- Wild
> 
> I originally was going to have a bigger focus on merman!Yuri and also on the sharks but it ended up working alot better as a cute fluff fic than the more dramatic fic I had in mind so xD

"N-No.... no, Chris, really, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

_"I know, I'm still sorry though, we planned this trip for so long..."_

"It's really ok, I don't mind going alone, I promise,"

_"You sure? You know, we can go again, if you have a good time, we'll schedule a time when you and I can go, I promise,"_

"Sounds like a plan,"

He didn't actually want to go alone, but...

He had already paid for his spot and was sitting in his car, staring at the boat ahead of him...

He didn't want to go home either

Forcing a smile, even though he knew Chris couldn't see him, he grabbed his bag from the front seat and slid out of the car, washing Marc's mother to get better soon and giving his freind a promise that he would call him when the trip was over, before finally saying goodbye and slipping his phone into his bag, shuffling the mini backpack over his shoulder as he headed to the check-in area

"Hi! I'm Viktor Nikiforov, I'm here for the shark dive?"

~+~

One day, Viktor thought to himself, he would get used to putting on a wetsuit

He had already done it atleast half a dozen times but he still struggled with it

"Dammit..." he grumbled, trying for what must have been the seventh time to grab the zipper and yank it all the way up

He hated these damn things

Figuring that maybe he could get a better angle if he was looking in a mirror, he stepped out of the bathroom stall and towards one of the mirrors hanging over the sinks, cursing again as he started making another effort for the zipper

"Need some help?"

Jumping slightly, he turned towards the source of the voice, his face pink as he took sight of the beautifull man in front of him

He was shorter than Viktor, with slicked black hair and beautifull brown eyes, and a sure look on his face

Viktor nodded shyly, biting his lip as the stranger stepped closer to him, gently brushing Viktor's long ponytail over his shoulder for him and giving the zipper a hard tug as it finally slid all the way up

Viktor felt like his heart might beat out of his chest

The stranger didn't seem to notice

"There you go, these things get finicky sometimes, if it gets stuck again, just let me know, ok?"

"O-Ok, thank you! Um, I'm Vik-"

He paused, realizing that the stranger was no longer behind him and turning around, a pout on his face as he noticed the bathroom door swinging shut

....

Sure, leave it to Viktor that he was finally getting to go on the trip of his dreams and he couldn't even look forward to it because he just wanted to chase the cute guy in the wetsuit

Sure

~+~

"Ok!! Just a few safety checks before we get all the way out, is everyone here over eighteen?"

Everyone nodded and gave a small chorus of affirmative answers, much to the instructor's apparent delight

"And everyone is scuba certified?"

A repeat of the nods and affirmations, and the instructor gave the "OK" sign with her fingers

"Perfect! Now does anybody have any health issues that we should know about?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Viktor tried not to fidget

He knew the safety checks were important, but he couldn't help getting bored with them

"Ok, now who's in a group of four or more?"

There were about nine people who raised their hands, and the instructor set out trying to get the two different groups labeled

"Ok, so here's the thing, because safety is our top concern, each of our guides will only be taking down three people at a time, so make sure that if you're in a group bigger than three, you divide yourself up into smaller groups ahead of time,"

Well, Viktor certainly didn't have to worry about _that_

"What about soloists? Is anyone here alone?"

Shyly, Viktor lifted his hand, along with four other people

Well, he supposed, atleast he wasn't alone in his loneliness

"Alright, good to know! We'll see if we can group everyone up but as there are twenty-five of you, it looks like there's going to be someone still going alone,"

Viktor hoped that it wouldn't be him, he'd really prefer not to be reminded any more than necessary that he was on his own here

"I'll come by with a pouch, and you guys all make sure that you- or your group leader- draw out a token, that will assign you to your diving guide!"

Absently, Viktor glanced around, noting that he didn't see anyone else who looked like an instructor or a guide, it was just the red-head in front of them, who had introduced herself to them earlier as Mila

Maybe they were below deck?

He barely even noticed when Mila was in front of him with the velvet pouch, smiling politely at her as he reached in and pulled out one of the shark-tooth shaped tokens

Ha, cute design

Flipping it in his hand to see the design on the back, he found himself smiling just a little

A seahorse

Cute

"Alright, now that everyone has their grouping, it's time to introduce our instructors!"

Viktor's thumb skimmed over the seahorse a few more times, glancing over his shoulder at the ocean water beneath them as the boat drove forward

Again, he knew all of this safety stuff was important, but he just wanted to get on with things already...

"Hi! I'm Sara Crispino, if you have a **seashell** on your token, you're with me!"

Mm, nope, not his group, not interested

"Hey there! I'm Phichit Chulanont, if you have a **starfish** on your token, you're all mine!"

Still not his, still not interested

"Um... hi there, I'm Yuri Katsuki, and if you have a **seahorse** on your token, you're uh, you're in my group,"

Viktor's head snapped around, his heart suddenly racing

Not only was that his group, but he recognized that voice

And the second he turned his head, his suspicions were confirmed

_The guy from the bathroom was his dive guide_

Oh holy SHIT

And he was still just as adorable as the first time!!!

Except that now he was wearing glasses and looked far more nervous....

Maybe he wasn't usually good with people?

"Ok! Seashells- to the right, starfish- to the left, and seahorses, in the middle!" Mila instructed

Viktor had never moved so fast in his _life_

He found himself sitting in a group with four girls and two other guys, and he could tell by their interactions that they were already in groups of three, meaning that Viktor would be alone

....

Alone.... with the cute instructor......

....

Suddenly this wasn't so bad after all

Yuri came towards them as soon as they were all sectioned off, still looking a bit shy, and Viktor just... wanted to give him a hug immediately and tell him that everything was going to be ok and Viktor didn't bite _unless he wanted him to_-

"S-So um... I'm Yuri, if you guys need anything at any point just let me know ok? I'd like to get everybody's group straight before we go over instructions, so... who's with who?"

"Oh uh, well, Luka, Adrien, and I are together," noted one of the girls, a short, anxious looking brunette, who was currently sitting between the two boys

"And Kate, Lena, and I are in this group," added the blonde next to Viktor, gesturing to the two women next to her before adjusting her glasses

"And I guess that just leaves me," Viktor noted with a shrug and a playfull smirk

"Guess so," Yuri replied, his lips curved into a soft smile of their own

"And what's your name?"

"Viktor!"

"Ok then, nice to meet you Viktor, I hate to ask this of you but do you mind going last? Since it'll be just us, it'll probably be easier for me-"

"That's totally fine!!!"

All alone with Yuri, underwater, watching sharks....

_Wow_

The blonde and brunette from earlier introduced themselves as Kara and Marinette respectively, and Viktor tried not to zone out too badly as they worked out with Yuri wich of their groups would go first and wich would go second

It was fairly uninteresting, but listening to Yuri give them their instructions was much less so

Even though alot of them were standard dive rules that Viktor had already heard a dozen times or more in his life, they were somehow new and exciting when Yuri talked about them

"Ok, we're probably about another half hour out from where we'll be diving, Mila is going to go over a couple of other things and then we'll play a trivia game wile we wait to get where we need to be, sound good?"

Another round of nods and affirmative sounds, and Viktor tried not to pout when Yuri left them to return to the front of the boat where he proceeded to list off the rest of the rules and necessary information regarding the dives

"Chumming the water is illegal, so instead, our freind Otabek will be at the bottom with a box of bait to feed the sharks by spear and keep them interested, we'll mainly be looking for Blues and Silkys, but don't be surprised if we see some Makos and Hammerheads too,"

"What about Great Whites?" a young blonde asked, his accent thickly Russian, just like Viktor's

"Well, wile Great Whites _do_ technically live in these waters, it's very rare for us to encounter them, so I wouldn't get your hopes up, additionally, we highly recommend _cage diving_ for Whites, not free-diving, so if we do spot any Great Whites wile diving, we'll be coming back up to the boat until they've passed, your safety is our top priority here, and wile all sharks are unpredictable, it wouldn't be nearly as risky if one of the Blues got irritable as it would be with one of the Whites, so we'd prefer to avoid taking the risk at all,"

The blonde huffed at that, seemingly unimpressed by the answer as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted

Viktor tried to hide his chuckle, turning his attention back to Yuri

He understood the blonde's frustration, he'd like to see Great Whites too, but he would easily take whatever he could get and wasn't about to get greedy about it

Besides, he was already getting more than he bargained for

He was going to get one-on-one time with Yuri- the cutest diver he had ever seen- _and_ hang out with sharks

It was pretty hard to want more than that

~+~

Viktor was dying

He was pretty sure that's what this was

He was absolutely going to DIE

Yuri had come up from the water twice now, water dripping down his body and off of his slick hair, his wetsuit clinging to him like a skin-tight glove.....

Viktor was going to die and it had nothing to do with the sharks at all

"Are you ready to go Viktor?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Viktor grinned and gave Yuri two thumbs up

"Yes! Definitely!" he promised with excitement

"Good, then let's get going,"

Nodding eagerly, Viktor stumbled to his feet as he followed Yuri to the edge of the boat, watching as Yuri secured his new air tank and started pulling his mask on

As it were, he wouldn't be _completely_ alone with Yuri after all

Phichit and Sara still had two full groups to go down with as well

But as he had learned from the first group, that Yuri had taken down, each instructor seemed to keep more or less to themselves, seemingly not wanting to get distracted by anyone who wasn't in their own group

Viktor understood and respected that, and he was glad for it too- it meant that his opportunity to spend time with Yuri had just gotten much better

Once Yuri's gear was secure, he gave Viktor a thumb's up of his own and let himself fall backwards off of the boat

Viktor copied him, shivering at the sensation of the water's harsh impact against his back and feeling his heart race a his vision was filled with water

It always took him a minute to get used to being underwater, but he uprighted himself and turned around, beaming at the sight of Yuri in front of him

_"You ok?"_

Oh! That was a nice perk!

Viktor had never been diving with a communicator before!

_"Perfect!"_

_"Great, glad to hear that! Now just follow me down, ok?"_

_"You got it Boss!"_

True to form, Viktor could hear the others starting to splash in around them, but Yuri wasn't waiting for them, instead only seeming to be interested in taking Viktor down to where they were supposed to be

And honestly....

Viktor wasn't sure what was making him happier, getting to finally see sharks up close and personal... or getting to see Yuri swim around in front of him like some sort of god of the sea as he swam towards the guy with the bait box

Either way, Viktor had never been happier in his entire _life_

~+~

_"Have you ever actually been diving with other sharks before?"_

They had been talking on and off for the past twenty minutes, Viktor watching the sharks in fascination, having to restrain himself from reaching out to touch whenever one passed near enough to him

Yuri was an incredibly kind and patient man who didn't seem to mind all of Viktor's questions and attempts at small talk

In fact, if anything, he just seemed amused with it, if not actually.... _pleased_......

_God_ Viktor hoped he was pleased....

_"I have,"_

_"Really!? What kinds!?"_

_"All kinds, some on purpose, some not,"_

_"Wow!!! That sounds amazing!!"_

_"Thank you, and yourself? You said you had experience before diving with other animals,"_

_"Yeah, but not sharks, I've dived with mammals mostly, dolphins and wales, seals and sea lions once, alot of tropical fish and rays... but this is my first time shark diving,"_

_"And how do you like it so far?"_

_"Enough that I'm already wondering when I can come back to do it again,"_ Viktor laughed

Yuri laughed too, apparently amused by his honesty, and swam past him, past where they had currently been watching some of the freindly Blue Sharks gather around them, a little further... a little further....

Viktor absolutely gasped when he saw how far Yuri could take it

He knew about Tonic Immobility in the way that he had heard rumors about it, seen it a few times on Discovery Channel, that sort of thing, he had never thought he would actually see it up close and personal like this, but Yuri didn't seem to mind, happily distracting one of the sharks from the little swarm around them and carefully distracting the cute little guy before turning the shark upside down

Yuri even let him give the shark a belly rub before letting go of the fish

_"This is amazing!!!"_ Viktor exclaimed

_"I'm glad you're having such a good time, make sure the next time you come out here you choose our company again ok?"_

_"Oh trust me, that won't be a problem, you guys are definitely the only shark diving place I'll be using,"_

_"I'm thrilled to hear that!"_

The problem, ofcourse, was trying to figure out if Yuri was speaking personally, or as a member of the company.....

Was he actually excited to get to see Viktor again in the future, or was he saying that because he sort of had to?

It was hard to tell, but he supposed it really didn't matter

Seeing Yuri for any reason was more than good enough

~+~

With the dive almost over, everyone was preparing to ascend

Viktor wasn't exactly ready to go yet, ofcourse

He could have spent all day in the water, just he, the sharks, and Yuri

But he knew that wasn't even remotely possible

The thing was though, that once he was away from the sharks, the danger had passed- atleast to his knowledge, to his thoughts, he had never expected that anything could go wrong once he started surfacing

They had to surface slowly, taking things little by little, to prevent decompression sickness, so Viktor was relatively relaxed in his ascent, enough so that he and Yuri were chatting casually, sharing little stories and anecdotes about their lives and, the entire time, Yuri totally unaware that Viktor was just falling more and more in love with him by the moment

Viktor had made his mind up though, with certainty

The minute they got to the surface- well, the minute _Yuri_ got to the surface- all hell broke loose

Just as Viktor was about to surface as well, something incredibly hard and thick slammed into the side of his head

The pain was breif, mostly it was disorienting, and it sent him spiraling down into the water, a light trail of blood pluming up through the sea like some sort of artistic beauty

He could hear Yuri calling out to him through the communicator in his mask, but it was muffled and not nearly as loud as the ringing in his ears

Suddenly his world was starting to black out, but as the world began fading around him, he saw something... odd and spectacular...

Yuri was swimming towards him, but rather than a diving suit and fins, Viktor swore... he _swore_.. he saw a beautifull blue tail swishing behind the man of his dreams...

~+~

His head was pounding

Wincing quietly, Viktor sat up, holding his throbbing head and looking down, just in time to see Yuri hurriedly dragging a towel down over his chest, his abdamon his..... _tail_......

"I KNEW IT!" Viktor screamed suddenly, effectively startling the merman as he dropped the towel and turned towards Viktor

"I KNEW I saw you with a tail! I-"

"Shhhhh!" Yuri hissed, struggling to wave off Viktor's attention

"Ok, ok, yes, you did, but you have to keep your voice down so the others won't hear you, _please_, please don't tell anyone... my secret can't get out, it would destroy my species,"

"I understand," Viktor smiled softly

"So you saved me then? Like in The Little Mermaid? What happened exactly?"

"A surfer was out here trying to catch big waves where he shouldn't have been, you hit your head on his surfboard when he wiped out, turns out that no matter how many safety precautions we take for the sharks, we can't keep people safe if other people are involved," Yuri sighed

Viktor understood

It was an irritating and sad fact, but.... a fact all the same

"You were sinking too fast, I was worried you were going to get the bends if you kept going at that rate but... if I plunged in after you then _I_ would get it and that wouldn't help either of us... so I took off my dive gear and swam after you like this, my gills process rushes of oxygen and nitrogen naturally so merfolk don't get decompression sickness if we're in this form,"

"Wow, amazing!" Viktor gasped

"I uh.. I guess so... anyway I need to have Phichit come look at your head, he's our medic," he noted, his tail finally beginning to shrink away, fading slowly back into a pair of human legs as Yuri wrapped a towel around himself and stood up

"W-Wait!! I have so many questions!!"

"And I'll answer anything you ask later, I promise, but right now I need you to get checked out,"

"How far away is later?" Viktor pouted childishly

Yuri smiled gently and warmly, securing the towel as he moved towards the door of the cabin

"How about dinner tonight?"

"R-Really? Like.. like a date?" Viktor asked excitedly

"Really, like a date," Yuri promised with a warm smile

"I just need to ask you one more thing though, in case we can't talk openly again before we see eachother tonight,"

"O-Ofcourse, anything!!"

Really, Viktor should have expected the question as soon as he saw Yuri's smirk

"How do you feel about seafood?"


End file.
